


A part of the family

by ItsQueenSara



Series: Malec drabbles [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsQueenSara/pseuds/ItsQueenSara
Summary: Alec is just really cute with Max and Magnus loves it.





	A part of the family

**Author's Note:**

> This is another cute 500 word drabble. Check out my other one for even more feels.

Oh, how I love watching Alec interacting with kids. Honestly, he is so sweet to them that it makes my heart melt every single time. And he looks so happy while being with them, his smile growing wider with every giggle he gets out of them.  
» Stop tickling me, Alec! «, little Max proclaims, while he squirming in Alec’s arms. His bow long forgotten as it rests next to the two of them. A chuckle escapes my lover's mouth as he refuses to listen to his brother.  
Obviously, the two of them were meant to train, but when I was about to enter the sparring room, the scene was just too adorable to interrupt. That's how I got into this unfortunate situation. Leaning against the entrance for quite a few minutes already, pinning at the love of my life being a perfect big brother, but staying unnoticed due to the fact that the two brothers are way to occupied with each other.  
After one final squirm and a high pitched noise by Max, Alec finally releases him, running his fingers through the little boy's hair. When he makes an attempt at picking up the bow, he notices me. His smile's growing even wider, even though that seemed to be impossible some seconds aga and his eyes lit up. » Magnus! You're here early. «  
I take a few steps forward until he's right in front of me. When I approach him I, I pull him in for a small peck. »I am on time, darling. It was you who lost track of time. But don't worry, you are so sweet with your little brother. It was a pleasure to watch you two. «  
A cute blush is capturing Alec’s handsome face as I say that. He still gets tongue tied sometimes. The fact that my hand is resting on his arm all the while isn't necessarily helping his situation.  
I release it as I take a step backwards to greet little Max, though he beats me by it as he flings himself into my arms. I'm growing attached to that boy. »Magnus! I've missed you. Are you here to see Alec?«  
Meanwhile, the man in question looks tenderly at me. Every second his chest is swelling with pride a bit more.  
Grinning at Max I snip my fingers, producing a sparky blue flame, in an attempt to entertain the boy. »Yes, buddy. Did you two have a good time?«  
His beams at me and his eyes lit up as he answers: »The best! It's been just like in old times, when Alec still lived here!«  
Poor thing. He did not mean to make me feel guilty, but it still breaks my heart to hear how much the little boy misses his brother. Judging by Alec’s look he thinks the same.  
Running my fingers through his hair, I say: »You are welcome to visit Alec and me when you feel like it, you know!«  
Because, honestly, he already owns this huge space in my heart.


End file.
